


Summer Solstice

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [50]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: Most everyone in Konoha went along their merry business, forever unaware of the gigantic soft spot Madara kept hidden from the world.





	Summer Solstice

Training her Senju brats was getting more difficult as they got older. Touka gave her sore shoulders a good roll, swearing further vengeance as she powered through the busy streets, most people dodging out of her way at one look at the permanent scowl she hardly noticed was plastered on her face anymore. Not her fault she always looked pissed; besides, it worked in her favor more than not anyway.

She had to stop halfway home and turn around, out of habit heading for the Senju compound instead. Walking to their new house still felt odd in that sort of nice way that made her want to punch something fondly - something that Hashirama insisted couldn’t be a thing, but the oaf never really had understood her ways of showing affection.

Not that he needed to. The only one who did was currently burning away in their home, waiting for her to retire for the evening as well.

The scent of roasted vegetables and smoked meat slammed right into her face when she opened the front door, unexpected and almost overpowering. She waved one hand in front of her nose while she shut the door behind her, kicking off her shoes before heading towards the kitchen to figure out what the hell was with the smell.

Apparently, Madara had decided he needed to feed a village. Every spare bit of space in their kitchen was being used to house food: roasted corn, broiled root vegetables, several different salads with some ingredients Touka didn’t even know _went_ in salad, two whole chickens, a hunk of some meat she couldn’t identify just from looks alone, and so much more that she didn’t even bother trying to pick it all out. And in the center of the mess was her husband, apron tied around his waist and sleeves rolled up as he whipped some cream like it had done something to personally offend him.

“Expecting company?”

His uninformative grunt wasn’t entirely unexpected. Touka shook her head and picked her way around the chairs scattered about (that were also holding plates and trays of food), coming to peek over her husband’s shoulder and watch as he worked.

“Is there a reason for all this?”

“It’s the summer solstice.”

He said that like it meant something. Touka rolled her eyes, giving him an affectionate pat to the back before sneaking over to nibble at some of the fresh bread on the counter. “You don’t expect us to eat all of this, do you?”

“Normally, Izuna would be here.” Madara tossed his head to fight his hair back, grunting in his way of thanks when Touka helped and held it back. “But the idiot took a mission _right before the solstice_ , so his share’s going to the orphans too.”

“The orphans?”

“I’m not that fat!” He waved his whisk about in gesture to all the food he’d prepared, cream splattering to the floor as he did. “The leftovers always go to them.”

“They probably need it more than he does anyway.” She kissed his cheek, taking no offense to his wrinkled nose at it. Just because he didn’t know how to _take_ affection didn’t mean he didn’t like it or her.

Madara grumbled some sort of agreement and went back to his preparation, swatting her hands away when she tried to help. So Touka just stood back and watched him work, watching as he poured his big old heart out into something most anyone else in Konoha would never hear about - especially if he had any say in it.


End file.
